A New Love Blooms: Emma and Hook
by Angelhugz247
Summary: After the revelations at the Echo Cave in S03xE06, old love falls apart and new love grows and blossoms. Hook and Emma develop a new type of relationship; one in which neither of them ever thought would fall into place as they are in Neverland to save Henry. A Captain Swan shipping story. :)
1. New Beginnings

**This is my first story and I will update as soon as I can.**

**This takes place after Season 3 Episode 6 "Ariel".**

**Hope you like it and feel free to leave reviews. :)**

* * *

Emma stands in the same place Neal left her when he told her he wasn't right for her. She was in shock that he'd really say that to after all the things they went through and felt for each other. Their love has finally died off.

Tears dampen her face and Emma sits on a rock nearby, releasing her pain that has built up since she thought Neal was dead to now. She loves Neal, but she feels as if she's falling for Hook.

Hook appears beside her and wraps his arm around her, trying to soothe her pain. Out of reaction, Emma curls up in his arms and allows Hook to comfort her while she cried. Kissing the top of her head, he wiped the tears from her eyes and allows their eyes to lock onto each other's. Emma leans in and kisses him and Hook kisses back with the same passion he felt inside because of this woman in front of him. He wanted to take her pain away and to replace it with happiness.

"I meant what I said in the Echo Cave. You've allowed me to do things I never thought were possible. I let go of the woman I fell in love with a long time ago, my Milah. And it's all because of you, Emma," Hook said, looking into her eyes with a sense of sincerity and something unknown. Maybe love.

"But why me? Why did you choose me? There are plenty of girls out there for you to choose from. Why choose a lost orphaned girl?" Emma looked at him, tears starting to well up in her eyes again. She doesn't understand why the pirate before her would want anything to do with her. She's no Milah.

"Who says you're the only one?" Hook brushes a bit of Emma's hair back from her face, a grave look on his face.

"What do you mean? I grew up alone and without my parents. I went from foster home to foster home. I never had a real family. I was alone."

"I lost my brother, my only family I had left, to Dreamshade. We found a cure but after we left Neverland, he died right in front of me." Hook tried so hard to contain his emotions that happened long ago before any of the current events took place. He offers Emma his hand. Hesitantly, she takes it and Hook pulls her into a walk as they go catch up with the others. Emma stops before they reach the others and pulls him behind a thick tree. Hook looks at her with concern, but soon he is lost in her kiss and returns the affection. Emma rests her head on Hook's shoulder as the two of them pant, trying to catch their breath.

"Well, love, he's missing out on a wonderful woman. I hope I can give you the love he never did. The love you never got the chance to really feel and enjoy every second of it." Emma looks at Hook, shocked by his words. He smiles and kisses her again softly. "I won't leave you alone like he did. I won't die on you like we thought he did. You deserve better than what you get," Hook whispers in Emma's ear only loud enough for her to hear him. He doesn't want the others to overhear what he tells her. Emma nuzzles his neck and Hook nuzzles the side of the head in a form of agreement. She trusts him to not do to her what Neal did to her. She loves Neal, but things change and so do plans. In this moment, she doesn't want anything more than to be loved by the pirate holding her in his arms.


	2. The Crocodile and the Evil Queen

**Yay for updates! I might be a while with chapter 3. I have college this next week and I'll be busy with work from it. But I'll surely work on Chapter 3 little by little and update by next Saturday. Until then, enjoy this chapter and the new episode of Once Upon A Time tonight on ABC.**

* * *

A sound of movement in the forest breaks Emma's and Hook's embrace and they duck down in hopes that no Lost Boys saw them or worse, Pan. Crouched down, they hold each other's hand as they wait till it's safe to move toward the others just up the path. Hook quietly pulls Emma toward the path while crouched down, careful to make as little noise as possible. Once Emma is in a safe spot away from the noise, Hook pulls out his sword to prepare to strike whoever intends them harm. He rises slowly and finds himself face to face with Rumplestiltskin and an evil smile spreads across Hook's face.

"Look at we got here: a _crocodile_. What shall we do about that, mate?" A glimpse of pure hatred is in Hook's eye as he thinks about all the things he's going to do to Rumple. Luckily, Rumple is weaponless and seems melancholy and dejected about losing his son and grandson, which is to Hook's advantage. He puts his sword out across Rumple's neck to find that there is no resistance.

"One out -of-line move and I will kill you here and now, but I don't wish to do that yet. I have other plans for you, Crocodile," says Hook, forcing Rumple against a tree while he ties his hands behind his back. Rumple allows him to do as he wishes, but he has a small smile on his face. Little does Hook realize he wasn't alone. Regina steps forward and through the shrubbery, seeing what had happened. She forces Hook's sword out of his hand and destroys the makeshift rope on Rumple's wrists.

"Step away from the Rumplestiltskin, Hook!" She yells, anger blazing in her eyes as they portray a threat rather than a request. Regina glares at Hook. She needs Rumple's help to save her adopted son from Pan's clutches. She wants to make Pan and his Lost Boys suffer a fate worse than death. When Hook gives her a look of challenge and says "What makes you think I'll hand over my Crocodile?", Regina uses her dark magic to choke Hook, lifting him in the air. He suffocates in her clutches, hoping for a miracle to save his life before she kills him.

"Stop!", Emma screams at Regina as she stands and moves so she's in between her and Hook. Regina loses focus and releases the pirate, now glaring at Emma. She wasn't about to let the evil queen take away her new love. She didn't trust herself when it came to love until now. This is her leap of faith.

"That pirate over there you just tried to kill is mine. If you dare touch him again, and we manage to save Henry, you will not be a part of his life nor mine. Your choice," Emma says in a clear, commanding voice. She means business and will get her way in the end, even if it requires leaving Regina in Neverland after Neal gets the small group, minus Charming, back to Storybrooke.

"Hand over Rumplestiltskin and stay out of my way and we won't have any problems, Swan. I will get my son back, one way or another since you're too busy with your romance to care."

"Our son."

"No! My son. You may have given birth to him but legally, I'm his guardian. I adopted him when you gave him away. The first ten years of his life was spent under my care. All the diapers changed, tears dried, and runny noses blown. You have no room to speak since you gave me the parental rights over him," Regina's eyes burn with anger toward Emma. She won't allow Emma to take Henry from her again if she saves him before her.

"Stick to your romance. Being a parent requires responsibility, which you apparently lack. You lacked that ten years ago and you haven't changed in that way. Now if you excuse me, I have a son to rescue." Regina grabs Rumple and storms off, allowing her words to sink into Emma's head. She missed out on Henry's life and she can't go back and change it now.

Emma collapses to her knees, remembering what it was like to go from foster home to foster home. She had nobody. Her parents weren't there and she wasn't there in her own child's life. Hook, who is now standing, scoops her up and carries her in his arms along the path to the group. Emma's legs are too weak for her to walk on her own at the moment. Hook places a soft kiss on her lips and she kisses back. He's trying to be sympathetic toward her and make her feel better at the same time. And for some reason she can't quite understand, Emma feels like they have some sort of connection. How else would he know she was in pain besides her collapsing? Hook may know this feeling just as much, if not more than even Emma does. With this thought, she drifts to sleep in his arms in hopes that maybe she'll feel better soon.


	3. Tink's Treehouse

Emma wakes up in a tree house high above the ground. She almost wants to question where she's at until she realizes she's got Hook's jacket draped around her shoulders and a woven blanket keeping her warm. She inhales the scent from Hook's jacket and his smell is comforting for her because of the episode earlier that day. Emma sat there, trying to piece together where exactly she's at and before she knows it, it hits her. She's in Tinkerbell's tree house that she and the others saw a while back. This knowledge gives her enough reassuring that she drifts back to state of a deep, blissful slumber. She almost doesn't want to wake up.

Hook, shortly after, comes up to tree house to check on Emma. He notices that she's still asleep, and he lifts her and cradles her in his arms, sitting down on the tree house floor. She nuzzles his shoulder in her sleep and Hook kisses the top of her head, letting her get comfortable in his arms. Emma wakes up a little and realizes that she's now cuddled up in Hook's arms, making her face turn scarlet. Hook plants a soft kiss on her lips and she kisses back. Emma normally isn't this shy with men she has feelings for so this is a completely new feeling for her.

"Good morning, lass. Sleep well?" Hook shot her his most charming smile, trying to get a reaction out of her. Emma blushes at the look in his eyes combined with his smile. She isn't quite sure yet what to make of this. Maybe love, maybe attraction? Emma retreats this inner debate to answer Hook before he starts questioning her silence.

"Yeah, I slept alright. I didn't realize where I was at until just earlier when I woke up here without you holding me in your arms. Anything new?" says Emma, still sleepy from her long nap in Tink's tree house. Hook looks rather amused by her answer and raises an eyebrow.

"You miss being in my arms?" Hook leans in and kisses her, pulling her into a deep kiss. Emma kisses back and pulls him closer to her as they kiss. The two of them are soon lost in the kiss between them. Hook's pulling on her back and stroking it with an ever so gentle touch. Emma's hands are around his neck and in his hair, gently tugging on it.

"Hook! Where the Hell are you?" Neal shouts as he wanders through the forest, cutting through vegetation that stood in his path. Emma and Hook break the kiss, startled by Neal's shout to Hook. They both blush as they try to catch their breath. Emma rests her head on Hook's shoulder, not wanting him to get up and leave her in the tree house. He kisses her head and then kisses her softly and she kisses back.

"I'll be right back, love. Bae and I have some business to discuss. Stay warm; it's rather chilly outside this evening," Hook whispers in Emma's ear, kissing her ear and making Emma blush. She hides her face in her hands, shy. She's never felt so passionate yet so shy around a man like Hook before. Hook climbs down the ladder to talk to Neal. He looks as if he has some important news for Hook, but before he can speak, Emma's scream fills the air and sends fear and adrenaline pulsing through Hook's veins. He hurries to climb back up the ladder into Tink's tree house to find that Emma was gone. He knows she wouldn't just leave. She had to have been kidnapped. The question now is who would want to kidnap Emma. A few minutes follow before a spark of fear hits Hook. He knows who's responsible and he can only think of one person who would do this: Pan.


End file.
